Nothing Goes To Plan
by Afro Stacey
Summary: On the night of Will and Elizabeth’s Engagement party, An unfortunate tragedy occurs. A distant relation turns up to ‘help’ sort Elizabeth’s affairs, but he wants more. he wants Elizabeth’s inherited fortune - and Will is never to be seen again if the mys
1. Prologue

Nothing Goes To Plan.

**Summary**: On the night of Will and Elizabeth's Engagement party, A tragedy occurs. A distant relation turns up to 'help' sort Elizabeth's affairs. He wants Elizabeth's inherited fortune - and Will is never to be seen again if the mysterious character gets his way…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters, places, plots etc from Walt Disney's Pirates Of the Caribbean. This was created merely for entertainment. Any offence is not intended.

**A/N**: Hello! I have kept you waiting for another of my 'fics' for long enough…looks guilty and boy oh boy have I had it from the dear captainme; and since she's forced me to write this prologue, It's being dedicated to her! I promise that I will write more of my Jack/Ana if anyone shows interest, but this is a little something I've been dreaming up whilst looking at my oh so exciting bedroom ceiling. Hope you enjoy!

This is just a taster, or a prologue if you want to use the 'official' terms. So, if you enjoy this, please please please review and I will start the story for real!!!

Thanks a lot, Stacey xXx

Chapter One: **PROLOUGE**

Governor Weatherby Swann stood in the _heart_ of a bustling ballroom, glowing down at his daughter in pride. She sat next to his stationed form, just as proud as he was. The loving father beamed and looked to Will, who sat by stiffly by her - looking quite daunted by the prospect of rich, powerful and uninviting people congratulating him on his engagement to his cherished Elizabeth.

The Governor tenderly stroked his arm (which had been playing up a lot lately) and clinked his class with a silver spoon for an announcement to the room. It immediately fell silent to honour the Governor.

He cleared his rasping throat and looked out at the awaiting room. Happy and confident, he began his speech; 'I'd like to congra- congratul-'. He glanced at Will through his coughs, to see that Will was anxiously awaiting his next words. Wishing away his aliments, he continued: 'I beg your pardon, Ladies and gentlemen! As I was saying, I would like to congratulate my daughter and-'

He froze.

He dropped.

The crowd gasped…

That was_ not _meant to happen.

**A/N**: That's your lot! There was more, but I thought that this would do for a mere prologue. Review on your way out please! –Dedicated to captainme-


	2. What They Don't Want To Hear

Nothing Goes To Plan.

**Summary**: On the night of Will and Elizabeth's Engagement party, A tragedy occurs. A distant relation turns up to 'help' sort Elizabeth's affairs. He wants Elizabeth's inherited fortune - and Will is never to be seen again if the mysterious character gets his way…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters, places, plots etc from Walt Disney's Pirates Of the Caribbean. This was created merely for entertainment. Any offence is not intended.

**A/N**: Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed!! It makes me so happy and I feel appreciated! glows

**Rose Noire le Mort **Cheers for caring. I might write a new Jack Ana and spend more time on it than I did the last. Thanks again.

**mz-turner **Thanks! I'm going to read some of your stuff if you have any stories up. Hope you do!

MudGuppy: Evil Cliffhanger? Moi? Attempts innocence Anyway, thanks for reviewing, much appreciated! 

**Rose Black**: Well, that was just a prologue (as I mentioned many times! Ha.), the main idea of it was to be short and snappy. This next offering is slightly longer, and I promise they will be longer and less rushed in future! Thanks for the comments. They really helped :)

**Captainme:** You of all people should know about how I like to end things on dramatic highs… and threatening my beloveds won't get chapters to you any quicker! So there!

**Freak and proud**: Thank you for the review, babes! I don't want to be lynched cowers Stop encouraging captainme!

And **williz**: you can't wait? Ah wow!!! Thanks! Sorry I made you sad.

Also, I thank my proofreader. You know who you are :)

Thanks a lot, Stacey xXx

Chapter Two: **WHAT THEY DON'T WANT TO HEAR**

What seemed to them a lifetime of agonising pondering stretched out unbearably before the fretful couple. They sat in a rich room of the Governors house - surrounded by depressing furnishings - and to time seemed to drag as they wondered what had happened.

They had not crossed words since Will had frantically fumbled with the Governors hand and used his little knowledge of medicine in attempt to find his future father in laws pulse. Desperately, he had screamed to the numerous rich and arrogant people surrounding him for their aid; none had even _dreamed_ of helping. In his heart Will had known that nobody could have helped…it was already too late for the Governor, who no doubt they would never be with again…

Elizabeth sat staring into space and rocking backwards and forwards, refusing to comprehend with what had happened. At least there was still a chance that he was alive!

Will was awfully apprehensive with the fact that he would now not only have to provide for himself (from his small blacksmith shop he had recently opened), but Elizabeth also. He felt very insecure knowing that he was her only hope. The smart suit he had scrapped money together and worked overly hard to acquire was proof that ahead of the pair, there would be a severely tough uphill struggle.

He decided to break the silence _and_ distract himself from his worrying thoughts. Caringly, he whispered to Elizabeth ' I'm so sorry, Liz. Are you alright?', He stroked her hand tenderly as he questioned her. He didn't know what comfort he could provide, but he hoped that somehow he could help.

She stared into space, in doubt and utter shock, and said: 'My Dad is dead. How do you think I feel, Will? Do you care at all?'

He replied just as affectionately, 'I've lost people too…and you know that I care. I wouldn't be here with you if I didn't…' He smiled comfortingly.

Her face instantly softened. How could she even think that he didn't care?

Before she could apologise, a figure swooped into the room, throwing both of the heavy wooden doors flying. Will land Elizabeth could instantly tell that he was a doctor: the rushed look of him was enough to provide them that impression. The manner that he entered, using as much subtlety as a mime would, was another clue.

Quickly taking in his surroundings, the man announced to the anxious lovers what they had been dreading to hear: 'I am Dr. McDonald. I am extremely sorry to inform you of this…but the governor is dead.'

Almost instantly, Elizabeth sighed dramatically; a small silvery tear trickled down her smooth cheek. She had already known he was dead, but it aggrieved her all the same. Knowing that he was confirmed gone was not something she had ever thought would happen – especially not on her Engagement night! This was meant to be one of the best nights of her life! - And now she finally had to let go. There was no possibility that he would again be there to shelter, guide and love her. She was devastated.

The somewhat oblivious doctor seemed not to detect the gloom within the room; he had been in this situation countless times before. He decided to provide the pair with his 'important' diagnosis: 'it seems to me that something went wrong with his heart and-'

'-Please!' Elizabeth interrupted, 'leave. I can't handle you. Please go!!!' She burst into tears. She now knew that he was never coming back.

That was_ not _meant to happen.

**A/N**: I think I shall stop there. Hope you enjoyed! All comments and reviews are very much appreciated, so review on your way out, please!


End file.
